Baku Omori
'Baku Omori '(大盛 爆 Ōmori Baku) is a 6th-year student in the elementary division of Aibo Academy. He is classmates with Gao Mikado and Kuguru Uki (his childhood friend). He is a member of team Balle du Soleil, acting as the team's deck-builder. He is voiced by Shūta Morishima (Japanese) and Sam Duke (English).His singing voice is provided by Shūta Morishima in both Japanese and English. Personality In general Baku is friendly, easy going, and selfless as he can build an entire deck for someone as a way to thank for something minor as seen when Tetsuya offered him a banana. He's always hungry. Without food, his actions slow down and he may even stop thinking. Baku's card case resembles a toolbox. His mind is typically occupied by deck construction. He has good ideas, but is quick to start a fight. He has a tendency to disassemble machinery that catches his interest. Though he and Gao get into fights very often, they are close friends. When deckbuilding, he firmly believes that the player's personal preferences are very important and will adjust the decks he builds so that they are effective while still playing like their owner wants them to. He strongly looked up to his former mentor Retsu Omori strongly, but once he revealed his loyalty to Disaster and his perspective where decks are to control the fighter, Baku decided not to follow him anymore, and worked hard to prove how wrong his former mentor was. Several times, it's been implied that he and Kuguru might like each other, something that both angrily deny. When his and Kuguru's Dungeon World counterparts Link Attacked while holding hands, they both were extremely embarrassed. It is worth noting that when Gao defeated Kyoya, Kuguru hugged him and he didn't complain about it. Anime Biography Season 1 Baku is one of Gao's childhood friends despite their frequent arguments. After Gao meets Drum Bunker Dragon, Kuguru convinces him to be Gao's deckbuilder. In Episode 7 when the ABC cup was announced, he and Gao get into an argument, and he runs into Tetsuya who offers him a banana. As a thanks, Baku offers Tetsuya to rebuild his deck. When Gao watches Baku's deckbuilding skill and then watches Tetsuya skillfully defeat Noboru with the deck, they solve their differences and form Team Balle du Soleil. In Episode 9, Baku tries to adjust Gao's deck to solve his problem of leaving the center open, something that Gao originally disagreed to, but with the help of Baku's friend Jin Magatsu they manage to convince Gao into using the new deck. After Drum returns from his training in various worlds, Baku builds Gao 3 new decks, each for Drum's new forms. In episode 36, Gao uses his Dungeon deck which surprises everyone with monster versions of his friends including Baku. When Craftsman Baku and Sage Kuguru do a Link Attack they hold hands, causing the real Baku and Kuguru embarrassment; they deny they like each other, but Kuguru later shows concern when Baku faints. It turns out he's just hungry, and states that he would "choose lunch over love any day." An annoyed Kuguru proceeds to shove bananas down his throat. In Episode 39 he and Kuguru were surprised that Kemura told them about Darkness Dragon World. He then mentioned his cousin Retsu, and how he taught him to build his first deck when they were both young. In Episode 49 he reunites with his former mentor, now called Gremlin, who invites Baku to join Disaster. Baku declines and learns that Gremlin is the leader of team Darkness Masterminds. Worried about Gremlin's words, he refuses to add Jackknife Dragon to Gao's deck, believing it would affect its balance, but then agrees. During the fight Baku is visibly upset that Gremlin was merely using him as a pawn by teaching him how to deckbuild, and when Gao defeats Gremlin Baku is shown to be proud. Before Gao and Tasuku's rematch, Baku was struggling to find a way to deal with Distortion Punisher!!; Gremlin appears and tells him that it's impossible for him to find a solution. During the fight, he remembers Gremlin's words, but also realizes that, accidentally or not, Gremlin had actually given him a hint. He tells Gao to activate his Roaring Slash!! Gargantua Punisher!!, which triggered Distortion Punisher!!. While Gao took the hit from Distortion Punisher!!, his Dragon Return System's revival effect activated, returning him to 2 Life while Gargantua Punisher!! would continue to resolve and win the game for Gao. However, Retsu had come up with the exact same trick, and Tasuku's Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine allowed him to survive with 2 Life as well. Just before Gao goes to challenge Kyoya, Baku gives him a more improved "Explosive Fang Dragon" deck, and after Gao defeats Kyoya, he along with everyone celebrate. Season 2 In Episode 1, he, Gao, Drum and Kuguro were trying to come up with a good name for Gao's blank impact card that Tasuku gave him before he went off train with Jack in Dragon World. Gallery For a full gallery of Baku Omori, see Baku Omori/Gallery. Trivia *In one of the episodes of Future Radio Buddyfight, Shūta Morishima said he and Baku Omori have the same height of 168㎝. *Baku has the same English voice actor as Chrono Shindou from Cardfight!! Vanguard G . Buddyfight record Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Protagonists Category:Balle du soleil Category:Katana World User Category:Legend World User Category:Anime Characters